Lazos
by Jackei98
Summary: El instinto de un Alfa no cambiaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, a veces le provocaban pavor al Omega a tal punto que este prefiere estar solo por más que sienta el vacío. Hinata es una Omega que ya sintió el vacío y quiere llenarlo. Neji jura que no se convertirá en el vacío que atormentara a Ino. Sasuke, por otro lado, siente que disfruta de doblegar a Hinata de cierta manera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/Yaoi leve/ violación/ uso de drogas._

 _ **Parejas:**_ _SasuHina/ NejiIno_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _El instinto de un Alfa no cambiaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, a veces le provocaban pavor al Omega a tal punto que este prefiere estar solo por más que sienta el vacío. Hinata es una Omega que ya sintió el vacío y quiere llenarlo. Neji jura que no se convertirá en el vacío que atormentara a Ino. Sasuke, por otro lado, siente que disfruta de doblegar a Hinata de cierta manera._

* * *

Prologo

.

.

.

El mundo se regía actualmente por medio de la jerarquía, la sociedad se constituía por tres clases diferentes. En años más antiguos no existían las reglas por las cuales se rige la sociedad actualmente, los Omegas tenían un trato totalmente diferente en la época feudal.

Las guerras comenzaron, los Alfas y Betas eran mandados a la guerra ya que los Omegas eran considerados delicados por su sistema reproductivo y los mantenían seguros lo que llevo a cabo la primera regla por la que la sociedad se regía en la actualidad.

Todo Omega debe mayor de dieciocho años debe estar marcado.

Aquella regla hizo que a una joven edad los omegas consumieran matrimonio asi fuera con un Beta. Le segunda guerra mundial fue el peor desastre de todos ya que eran los omegas quienes eran llevados a los campos de concentración de los alemanes. La escasez de omegas fue fuerte por lo que todos los países tomaron medidas un tanto drásticas al punto de vista de los afectados. Hinata escuchaba lo que su maestra explicaba sin mirarla, ella, como miembro del clan Hyuuga, se le fue enseñado todo aquello desde muy pequeña con la idea de que —al venir de un linaje donde todos eran Alfas— ella, al momento de sangrar por primera vez, sería la siguiente alfa a la cabeza de las empresas de Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga despertó su primer celo cuando ella lo hizo, si Hinata se concentraba y cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver a su adorado primo abrir estrepitosamente la puerta de su habitación con una fuerza que ella desconocía.

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma y con un calor insoportable, Neji entro rápidamente al cuarto y le tomo con algo de fuerza que si no hubiese estando en celo, le hubiera dolido. Neji la abrazo y olfateo, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y cuando él le lamio el cuello fue el primer gemido que soltó en su vida… Ella solo quería que él le calmara ese calor abrazador que sentía, que liberara aquel nudo que tenía en el vientre pero todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones le asustaban, justo cuando su primo estuvo a punto de marcarla llego Hiashi. Podía recordarse a sí misma extender su brazo para alcanzar al de Neji cuando fueron separados, su madre la abrazaba y le decía que ya todo pasaría, ella solo podía escuchar los gritos de Neji pidiendo que lo soltaran, que quería ayudarla… que quería que fuera suya.

Si, el primer celo de Hinata Hyuuga fue como el de cualquier otro Omega, nada encantador.

Hiashi estaba seguro de que si hija sería una alfa pues en el primer sangrado de Hinata ella no dio signos de ser Omega o Beta, al año siguiente, cuando el primer sangrado ya había cumplido un año de haber sucedido, nacería la naturaleza de su hija. No está decepcionado, para nada, su esposa era una Omega asi que no estaba sorprendido… se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo cuando vio a su hija llorando y rogando por las atenciones de su primo; como Alfa que era fue criado como tal, bajo las reglas con las que tenían que vivir los Alfas, con la idea de que los Omegas estaban encantados con cualquier mimo, el golpe a la realidad fue tan fuerte como el KO que había dado su boxeador favorito la noche anterior, su hija era una Omega asi que la vería sufrir de aquella manera innumerable veces, muchos Alfas querrían marcarla, no podía darse el lujo de que por un descuido como el de Neji su hija tuviera que casarse a una corta edad y con alguien a quien no querría.

Esa era la razón por la que Hinata no prestaba atención en clase de historia, esa era la razón por la cual tenía un bonito collar que adornaba su cuello. Ella no odiaba su vida para nada, su vida era un cuento de hadas comparado con el de muchos otros Omegas, tampoco odiaba su condición pues había muchos omegas en la historia, su propia madre era una Omega y era temida en el mundo de los negocios que alguna vez compartió con su padre.

Lo que Hinata odiaba eran las temporadas de celo. Una semana completa en la que faltaba a clase y cuando regresaba era objetivo de burla —como cualquier otro omega en su instituto— odiaba estar siete días a merced de un calor abrazador que no la dejara moverse siquiera, odiaba el hecho de que por culpa de su primer celo tenia año s en los que no veía a su adorado primo.

Hinata no socializaba mucho pues ya tenía dos amigos de toda la vida, aquellas dos personas eran las únicas —aparte de su madre y hermana—que podían verla en su temporada de celo. Kiba y Shino eran dos Betas increíbles cuyos padres eran socios de las compañías Hyuuga.

Eran un trio inseparable desde el preescolar. Lo bueno de los Betas era que, muy a pesar de sentir sus feromonas en las temporadas de celo, podían controlarse. Kiba y Shino no tendrían la misma reacción que Neji, no quería volver a ver a algún conocido de aquella manera, no quería verse asi misma de aquella manera.

La campana sonó, anunciando la finalización del primer bloque. Hinata podía ver desde su asiento el cómo sus compañeras salían del aula de clase, ella esperaba a Kiba y a Shino, nunca salía sola pues —no solo por la compañía de los dos nombrados— había notado que un alfa de otra clase pasaba un largo tiempo observándola o siguiéndola. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda a ver dicho alfa acompañado por otros dos. Sabaku no Gaara era de esos alfas que con solos verles causaban sumisión a través del miedo, por el contrario de su amigo, Naruto, aquel rubio solo llenaba el ambiente de ánimo y diversión. Sin darse cuenta, Hinata sonrió al imaginar que Uzumaki Naruto fuera su alfa. Había otro alfa con ellos, uno que causaba miedo como Gaara, era el hijo del jefe de policías de Konoha… Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Lo conocía? Todos lo conocían, eran, al igual que los Hyuuga, una familia de linaje alfa, todos trabajaban en el cuerpo de policía de Konoha, los varones eran muy deseados por los omegas de la escuela.

—Hinata-san—ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro a su costado, ahí, mirándole como siempre, estaba Toneri—… ¿le sucede algo?

—Eh… Si, Toneri-kun—Ella se levantó rápidamente, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo—. Vera…

El peliblanco sonrió ligeramente y mantuvo distancia.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

No, Toneri Otsutsuki no era un alfa, él era uno de esos pocos chicos Omegas que conocía, era amable y con unos hermosos ojos azules que tenían problemas de vista. Toneri le agradaba pero se corría el rumor de que un Alfa ya le había puesto el ojo, y los alfas, podían ser muy protectores.

.

.

.

.

Kiba y Shino estaban en el comedor el centro comercial esperándola mientras ella había ido a la farmacia para comprar algunas cosas, había notado que sus pastillas estaban por acabarse y no estaba dispuesta a pasar una semana de celo dolorosa, el calor era soportable, pero o quería seguir rasguñando su propio vientre o deseando que algún alfa llegara y la marcara. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente para sí misma, detestaba tener esos pensamientos tan sucios para ella, le parecían patéticos ya que esa no era la clase de omega que quería ser, no quería ser de esas omegas que entregaban su vida a algo parecido a la "servidumbre sexual". Quería ser como su madre, una omega respetada en el ámbito laboral, o como su tutora, Kurenai, una mujer temida por cualquier hombre, un ejemplo paras los omegas y la pesadilla de cualquier Alfa.

Hinata pensaba todo aquello mientras caminaba con la bolsita de la farmacia en una mano, ella asentía con la cabeza y sonreía mientras un alfa al otro lado del pasillo la observo pasar y gruño ante su dulce aroma a lavanda y vainilla. A él no le gustaban las cosas dulces por lo que se auto regaño por desear obtener ese olor siempre. Ella, a sus ojos, se veía tan vulnerable y delicada, de una manera que su macho alfa interior aulló animado por la idea de tener a una pequeña a quien proteger y mimar. Un sonido parecido al de la risa contenida broto de su garganta, se revolvió el cabello al notar sus ridículos y primitivos pensamientos.

Volvió su vista a la primera omega de los Hyuuga, con su suéter un par de tallas más grande que ella y la agradable sonrisa en su rostro… Descubrió que quería tomar aquel cuello níveo y marcarlo, quería impregnar su olor en aquel pequeño cuerpo para que ni Kiba ni Shino se acercaran más de lo necesario.

Esperaría un poco más, si, haría eso.

Naruto, quien estaba al lado de Sasuke mientras esperaban a Gaara y a los demás, no se sorprendió de encontrar a su emo amigo con aquella sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke estaría mal de la cabeza a esas alturas de la vida pero sus ojos azules se ensancharon al ver como se comía con la mira a Hyuuga Hinata, la omega más omega de la población omega de Konoha; vainilla, lavanda y luz, a eso olía Hinata desde la distancia. Naruto temió por la joven de ojos lilas.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en otro centro comercial, un grupo de omegas se presentaban con sus típicas ropas sugerentes y oscuras. Neji Hyuuga detestaba los estereotipos y por eso adoraba esa banda femenina, adoraba a la DJ la verdad. Ella era rubia, de mirada coqueta y cuerpo curvilíneo, su garganta se secó al ver el video que habían colocado de esa misma canción en la pantalla de todo el centro comercial, cuando ella aparecía lo hacía con la intención de causar erecciones en masa —O eso creía él—Porque, muy a pesar de que Neji odiara los estereotipos, quería que la rubia se doblegara ante él.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaa! Les presunto el primer SasuHina que subo en esta cuenta xD**_

 _ **Desde hace tiempo que quería subir algo de universo Omegaverse pero no disponía de la dichosa guía, la descargue hoy y ahora me pregunto ¿Quién fue la enferma genio que creo el Omegaverse? :v**_

 _ **Bien, las parejas serán el SasuHina y el NejiIno porque YOLO, claro que de las dos, Hinata es la que más la tendrá difícil por ser una Omega de pies a cabeza.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo el song theme de cada personaje:**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga: Stateart (Ending de SAO 2)**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha: Coutersy Call**_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka: Red Freaction (Opeing de Black Lagoon)**_

 _ **Neji Hyuuga: One The Last Time (Ariana Grande)**_

 _ **SongTheme de las parejas:**_

 _ **SasuHina: Super Psycho Love**_

 _ **NejiIno: Heart By Heart (Demi Lovato)**_


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Qué quieres de beber?

Ella alzo una ceja al verlo sonreír de aquella manera. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y acomodo uno de sus mechones tras su oreja. Si, definitivamente era uno de esos Alfas.

Ella sonrió y con la cabeza negó. La verdad, ya quería retirarse de la disco en la que su primo la había llevado esa noche.

Al otro lado del club estaba el futuro detective, Sasuke Uchiha ¿Coincidencia? No, para nada.

La observo toda la noche hasta que ella se excusó con su primo recién llegado de la capital y se marchó sola en su auto. ¿Desde cuándo tenia aquella atracción por la Hyuuga? Desde el bachillerato, si no mal recordaba… Pero eso le daba totalmente igual, le dio igual alejar a sus dos mejores amigos por su obsesión con ella, le dio igual volverse un acosador al punto que fuera obvio por su olor a celos cuando Inuzuka o Aburame se le acercaban, su rabia cuando Karin la molesto y humillo en la presentación del segundo año… O cuando se faltó una semana completa a clases para no ir y correr a casa de Hinata para hundir su mimbro en ella.

Gracias a dios ahora era un hombre ocupado, eso solía decir su hermano cuando entro a la universidad y Hinata se marchó a la capital para estudiar gastronomía.

No, esta historia no era de aquella omega por la cual el tanto babeaba.

Esta era SU historia, del como aquella joven mujer de veinte años le llevo al infierno con solo su presencia.

Sasuke pago su cuenta en el bar y se marchó, camino entre las personas y estas mismas le daban espacio gracias al olor a ansiedad que el despedía en aquel momento.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par.

.

.

.

.

— _Sasuke… kun._

 _El nombrado simplemente tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe, quiso volverse a lanzar contra el bastardo pelirrojo que tenía al frente ¡Joder, que lo reventaba! Eso quiso, juraba por dios que eso deseaba… Ella lo detuvo, con dos delicadas manos lo detuvo. Con dos manos y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sasuke la tomo de los brazos y la reviso, si, su única herida visible era aquella marca roja en su mejilla derecha._

 _Miro a Gaara y este solo escupió sangre y el ambiente se llenó de reto y malicia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hinata—Dijo secamente.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Le dolió aquella mueca que ella realizo con los labios. Su cartera en una mano y la otra sostenía su propio brazo… que dios se apiadara de ella.

—No sabía que concurría estos lugares.

" _claro que no lo hago, solo vine para vigilarte"_

—Me obligaron—Ella rio, una risa tan delicada y hermosa como la mujer que tenía al frente. Él también sonrió levemente al escucharla—. En cambio a ti… Había escuchado que te fuiste a la capital.

—eh… pues sí, pero… pasaron cosas.

— ¿cosas? —Sasuke comenzó a caminar para acompañarla a la salida, podía saber, por su olor y pasos, que Hinata le seguía—. La verdad, di por hecho que te fuiste por mi culpa.

Y ella paro en seco.

—En parte. Si.

—Lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **sisisisis lo se. Merezco la muerte.**_

 _ **la verdad queria publicar esto para explicar mi desaparición por aquí :c**_

 _ **pues... como pocas sabrán, soy de Venezuela y ya saben las cosas que suceden por aqui... Me ire a peru este mes y otras cositas, no tengo pc**_


	3. Chapter 3

— _Ino._

 _Ella suspiro y giro sobre sus talones para poder verle. Ahí estaba el, con su largo cabello castaño y su rostro serio… algo en ella se removió en aquel momento, sabia de él qué pero lo ignoro totalmente. Ya no era la misma estúpida y romántica omega de hace años._

— _¿Qué quieres Neji?_

 _El Hyuuga arrugo la frente, Ino podía ser actriz muy fácilmente pero su aroma no le engañaba. Él quería demostrar su valía… pero Ino era una mujer difícil. Escucho la voz de su prima llamarle e Ino dio media vuelta y se marchó. Lo maldijo todo._

.

.

.

 _Aquel día llovía, Sasuke miraba la ventana sin mirarla realmente._

 _El aroma a lavanda llego a él rápidamente, sin disimulo alguno observo la puerta del salón de clases. Hinata había pasado rápidamente junto a Toneri._

 _Sasuke sabía lo deseado que era por la población Omega del instituto y poco le importo hasta que Toneri le presento a Hyuuga Hinata. Para él fue frustrante saber la clase de vida que tenían los hijos Omegas de grandes empresas como lo eran Hinata y Toneri, recordó que hace varios años atrás la abuela del albino y Fugaku tuvieron la predecible idea de presentarlos para ver si el pelinegro presentaba algún interés por los Omegas y que el "príncipe" —como suele decirle— fueran pareja más adelante. Toneri no era su mejor amigo pero si lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Sasuke había reprimido su aroma celoso cuando Naruto rodeo los hombros de la Hyuuga con uno de sus brazos._

 _Sasuke, a sus 17 años había adquirió mucha información sobre el sexo y el cuidado de los omegas ya que se veía así mismo como un Alfa protector pero que aun así no dejaba de lado la pasión a la hora de procrear._

 _Se había ganado la fama de Playboy gracias a ello._

— _¡Hinata-senpai, buenos días! — Pudo escuchar aun en el aula._

 _Si, Hinata era bastante popular sin quererlo realmente._

 _Recordó que su primera clase era aquella que impartía Kakashi Hatake, un Alfa bastante vago, así que dejo su bolso en la silla de su puesto y fue tras Hinata… ¿Qué? Tenían una obra de teatro que realizar y ella formaba parte del elenco._

 _Detuvo su caminar por unos segundos, el olor a ansiedad, miedo y peligro inundaba los pasillos._

 _Lavanda y tierra húmeda._

 _Hembra y macho._

 _Hinata y Gaara._

 _Corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas, subió los escalones y su furia aumento al ver que los otros alumnos solo miraban la situación._

— _¡De-Deténgase por favor!_

 _Gaara daba mucho miedo, Sasuke le tenía cierto respeto luego de que una vez paliasen hasta que Naruto les detuvo, la razón de aquella pelea era similar a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos._

— _Te lo diré una vez más. Aléjate de él._

 _Desde su primer día de clases, Gaara mostro una obvia atracción por un Omega de la misma clase de Hinata, un Omega familiar de Hinata._

 _El olor de ella siempre estaba presente en dicho omega por lo que Gaara estaba furioso, pero Sasuke no lo culpaba ya que él mismo era muy celoso y posesivo y aun así no le daba la razón al pelirrojo, la solución no era tomar a Hinata entre sus manos, estamparla contra la pared y tratar de ahorcarle… Mucho menos cuando Toneri, su amado Omega estaba observando asustadizo. Sasuke no pensó ni nada por el estilo, lo último que recordaba era su puño en el rostro de Gaara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—…Luego me llevaste a la enfermería—Dijo el pelinegro a la nada, expulsando el humo del cigarrillo.

A su mente llego Hinata de nueva cuenta, sonriendo como si lo que paso entre ellos jamás hubiese pasado. Le dolía ese hecho, pero más le dolía sus palabras dichas por ella misma.

" _Hay alguien que me gusta mucho"_

Dejo caer el cigarrillo y lo aplasto con la suela de su zapato, podía escuchar venir a Suigetsu y Juugo, un par de compañeros que había conocido durante su corto tiempo en la universidad.

—Sasuke está molesto.

Suigetsu sonrió y luego Juugo lo reprendió por ello.

Juugo era un Omega de casta baja que había estado enamorado de Sasuke por un tiempo, eso hasta que conoció a Kimimaru, un Alfa que a Sasuke le causaba escalofríos. Por otro lado, Suigetsu era un Beta bastante sobresaliente, tenía una extraña atracción por tocarle los cojones en el momento más "oportuno".

—Acabo de conocer a una chica—Dijo Suigetsu, como si aquello le importara—. Una Alfa de casta alta, iba acompañada de un ejemplar de Omega… ¡Me cago en la vida!

Juugo negó con la cabeza y Sasuke alzo una ceja.

—Y eso me importa porque…

—Tenías que haberla visto ¡era perfecta! Olía divino.

Sasuke obvio más detalles sobre aquella Alfa que se había marchado con una Omega, Sasuke solo estaba esperando por sus "amigos" y luego se marcharía.

Quizá se masturbaría pensando en Hinata, pero aquello era normal.

—Creo que la Omega es del gusto de Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo tú sabes eso, Juugo?

El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Solo recordé a la chica que rechazo a Sasuke… Tenían cierto aire, creo.

—Aja. Mejor vámonos, mañana me levantare temprano.

— ¿Iras a visitar a Itachi? —Sasuke no respondió—. Me lo imagine.

.

.

.

Ino miro a su compañera de piso y luego a la pantalla de su laptop. Si, efectivamente, Karin tenía más de dos horas hablando por el móvil.

— ¿sabes que ya existen las notas de voz? —dijo luego de que la pelirroja cortase la llamada con una sonrisa.

—Sería la nota de voz más épica de la historia.

Ino rio y luego miro su móvil, tenía más de un mensaje y todos de la misma persona.

—Deberías de bloquearle—Dijo Karin mientras encendía la Tv y ponía su comedia favorita—… o responderle.

Ino bufo.

—Si claro. ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de los Alfas ¡todos son iguales!

¡Pow! Una almohada justo en la cara.

.

.

.

—Hoy note el aroma de Gaara—Hinata dejo de teclear al escuchar lo que Toneri le decía—. Ya no huele a tierra húmeda, huele diferente.

Su primo estaba sentado en la cama, con la vista al frente y los ojos húmedos.

Ella ya no lo decía, él recordaba ese momento vívidamente, a veces Toneri le confesaba que siempre que escuchaba una puerta abrirse… Toneri esperaba a Gaara. Ella lo entendía, una violación no era fácil de sobre llevar, y más si fuiste marcado.

Toneri sonrió al escuchar que Hinata, para tranquilizarlo, comenzó a tocar su canción favorita en el piano que se encontraba en el estudio. Kaguya no se encontraba así que podrían cantar libremente. Que un Alfa cambiara su aroma no significaba cambio, solo un mejoramiento o simplemente era la señal de que habían dejado la adolescencia.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata llevo una de sus manos a su propia marca.

Encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke fue lo peor que le pudo pasar.

* * *

 _ **OKOK!**_

 _ **Si, hubo un salto temporal ya que me parece mejor el omegaverse con adultos :3 mas adelante veran los secretos de ambas parejas e iniciaremos con una tercera.**_

 _ **BUENAS NOTICIAS!**_

 _ **ya tengo mi laptop!**_

 _ **muy a pesar de que la siguiente semana estoy proxima a irme a peru, seguire escribiendo los capi para que cuando tenga internet vuelva con todo!**_


	4. anuncio

No. No es un capitulo pero tenia que hacer este anuncio.

Como algunas sabrán, soy Venezolana pero como hace unos cinco meses que estoy en Peru y hasta hace unos días es que coloque internet en mi casa :D Sigo escribiendo tanto en Wattpad como aquí en FF.

¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! Todos mi fanfic (SI TODOOOOS) continuaran. También les invito a pasearse por mi perfil de Wattpad Jackei98

Muchas gracias por su herrrrrmoso apoyo :,D


End file.
